


Romance 101 with Pitch Black

by NoMagic (starscreamy)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamy/pseuds/NoMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Pitch. That is exactly how you win someone over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance 101 with Pitch Black

 

 

  
Sorry Jack, looks like your options are sorta limited.

**Author's Note:**

> This comic can also be found on my Tumblr: http://psythurism.tumblr.com/post/42228039947/romance-101-with-pitch-black
> 
> Also, maybe thinking about drawing the actual date for another comic? We shall see!


End file.
